Historia de un solitario androide
by tamashitsumo
Summary: Vash no puede envejecer y extraña a su amada Meryl y su fiel compañera Milly que hace 100 años murieron; en su eterno y solitario peregrinaje por el mundo conoce a Laura, quien a través del tiempo le mostrará la mejor forma de terminar su existencia, con amor e irónicamente con vida. Vash x OC Cap. 2 up!
1. Una nueva esperanza

Capítulo 1 Una nueva esperanza

Existe una leyenda que habla de un hombre llamado Vash la estampida, es alguien cuya cabeza estaba cotizada en unos 60 millardos de dólares dado que era un prófugo de la ley por causar la completa destrucción de varias ciudades, como la ciudad de July el 21 de julio del año 104 a las 14:06 horas, destruyó la ciudad de Augusta y se dice que provoco un cráter en la Quinta Luna del planeta. También, se le considera el Desastre Natural de todo Gunsmoke, por lo cual se le apodó el Tifón humanoide.

La aseguradora Bernardelly decidió mandar a dos de sus mejores trabajadoras para viajar al lado de Vash La estampida y así evitar que él cause desastres que le cuesten dinero a la empresa, sin embargo una estrecha amistad se desarrollo entre ellos, al mismo tiempo que conocieron a Nicolas , un predicador que se convirtió en un fiel amigo de Vash que dio todo por enseñar una nueva filosofía a éste, aunque resulto ser miembro de un grupo de asesinos que controlaba Knives, el hermano gemelo de Vash que tenía el fin de destruirlo.

Vash luchó contra Knives y después de eso regreso con Milly y Maryl y vivió de maravilla con ellas hasta que ellas envejecieron y llego su fin…

Y así pasaron 100 años en los que Vash la estampida siguió vagando por el mundo, guardando los valiosos recuerdos que tuvo al lado de su amada Maryl, jurando que nunca volvería a enamorarse y que se dedicaría a salvar a las personas...

Iba nostálgico maldiciendo el ser humanoide, lo cual le impedía envejecer y estaba condenado a ver morir a todas las personas que amaba...

– Qué cosas estoy pensando! Que vá! la palabra suicidio es lo que más odio! - exclamó golpeándose levemente la frente - Mi misión es proteger a las personas... aunque realmente extraño a las chicas...

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a una ciudad muy grande, New Oregon, donde las personas andaban en sus carros y la actividad no cesaba.

– Que alegre se ve la ciudad!- exclamaba mientras se quitaba sus lentes amarillos y sonreía de oreja a oreja, se quedaría ahí hasta que partiera el transporte que lo llevaría a la siguiente ciudad, mientras visitaría las tumbas de sus dos amigas, lo cual fue su principal intención al pasar por aquel sitio. Pronto se dirigió a un hotel.

– Buenas tardes, deseo un cuarto para una persona por dos noches por favor-pidió a la casera

– Por supuesto, sígame señor –contesto la mujer

En cuanto llego se instalo y decidió cambiar su ropa por una mas casual, en los últimos años ya no se hablaba de Vash el Tifón humanoide, sino del justiciero Erick el amable y aunque su vestidura seguía siendo la misma gabardina roja, solía cambiar más seguido a ropa de civil, para que ninguna persona que antes lo haya conocido lo delatara... _aunque eso sería muy difícil, la mayoría han muerto..._

Tan pronto como estuvo listo salió del hotel en dirección al cementerio, donde camino una larga distancia hasta llegar a dos tumbas, el tiempo comenzaba a borrar los epitafios, la primera decía:

_Meryl Stryfe _

_Fiel trabajadora de Seguros Bernardelly_

_Hija, Sempai, Amiga, esposa y compañera del Tifón Humanoide _

Y en el sitio de al lado decía:

_Milly Thompson_

_Fiel trabajadora de Seguros Bernardelly_

_Hija, hermana y soñadora de un mundo mejor _

– Cien años han pasado… ustedes se encuentran con Wolfwood, espero que estén muy contentos en el cielo, los tres han sido muy buenas personas… -decía Vash mientras derramaba una lagrima tras otra- como quisiera un día volveros a encontrar…

Paso el día y la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, Vash lloró amargamente su soledad, el tiempo antes pasaba muy rápido para él, pero cuando murieron sus compañeras de viaje, alejo toda posibilidad de volver a crear lazos, no quería seguir encariñándose de gente que vería morir por la edad, simplemente se dedicaba a viajar para salvar a las personas, arreglar algún desperfecto de la vieja tecnología, tomar de vez en cuando en bares de mala vida y conversar con hermosas chicas, pero nada de lazos afectivos.

La luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, cuando sintió que alguien corría entre la maleza que se encontraba a un lado de la barda de donde se encontraba, tomo aquel ruido como una señal para irse al hotel, cuando escucho un grito agudo seguido de un gruñido de gato, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, salto la barda y llego al otro lado, agudizo su oído para ubicar el sitio de dónde provino el grito, mientras avanzaba oyó un disparo, corrió más de prisa y vio frente a él a una niña que corría con un gato en brazos, huía de un hombre que la perseguía, sin esperar más Vash corrió y tacleo al hombre, desviando el disparo que realizó, la niña se asustó, y al tropezarse cayó, Vash comenzó a forcejear con el hombre, y la niña, al no saber qué pasaba se levanto y siguió corriendo.

– Idiota! suéltame que se escapa! -decía el hombre golpeando a Vash, éste se canso de recibir golpes por parte del hombre y le dio un coscorrón que hizo contraerse del dolor al hombre – ahh! No me digas que eres cómplice de esa ladrona!

– De qué habla?- pregunto Vash confundido, si su instinto no había fallado, aquel hombre debía de querer dañar a la niña al corretearla con un arma.

– Esa chiquilla y su gato! Me han robado el dinero de mi negocio! Entro, fingió que estaba viendo y cuando menos me di cuenta ya salía por la ventana con el dinero! – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie – y por tu culpa se ha escapado, tú me pagaras el dinero!

– Yo? Amm lo siento señor, soy un pobre viajero no cuento con un gran capital – comentaba Vash riéndose y disculpándose – pero no se preocupe, atrapare a la chica y le devolveremos su dinero

Y terminando de hablar se marcho en dirección por donde se había ido la niña y el gato, dejando al hombre con una gran cara de disgusto.

– Tsk, ya da igual, ese dinero era lavado, hubiera preferido meterlo en mi cuenta de banco, pero si ya no hay pista del dinero no se me podrá incriminar de nada –decía el hombre suspirando y regresando a su negocio – ese idiota, ese poco dinero no valía el golpe que me dio…

Mientras tanto Vash seguía el rastro de la niña, vaya que era veloz, porque cuando creía que la alcanzaba ella volvía a desaparecer, de pronto vislumbró un acantilado que se conectaba con otro pedazo de tierra por medio de un puente colgante y a escasos metros del puente corría la niña, de pronto se le ocurrió sacar su arma y dispararle a las cuerdas del puente, haciendo que este cayera y dejar a la niña sin escapatoria.

– Ja! Pequeña mocosa te tengo! –exclamo triunfante el humanoide

La niña se asomo por el acantilado, y al ver la profundidad se asusto y al retroceder se cayó se sentón, pero al levantar la vista y encontrarse con un hombre con apariencia ruda se asusto mas, pronto miraba entre el acantilado y el hombre, el hombre y el acantilado… _¿Cuál sería menos peligroso?... pensó la niña._

– No tienes de que preocuparte, no te hare daño, ¿por qué no me acompañas y vamos a devolver el dinero a ese hombre? –dijo Vash con sus característica voz amable y alargándole su mano para que se levantara, aquella era una niña muy bonita, su cabello corto era entre rojo y castaño, tenía una pequeña nariz y boca fina, pero lo que más resaltaba de su rostro eran sus ojos azules, no azul cielo como los de el mismo, sino que eran de color azul con un toque verde, mas opacos pero brillaban con un dejo especial que por unos segundos hizo olvidar al hombre que era lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que la voz de la niña lo saco de su ensoñación.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia –contesto la chiquilla y se puso de pie sin ayuda del extraño y sintiendo como su querido Kuroneko subía a su hombro y le gruñía al extraño

– Vale, pero no tienes que ser tan agresiva –dijo Vash volviendo a sonreír – pero debes saber que robar no es bueno, ese dinero es la recompensa al trabajo el señor

– Te equivocas –dijo la niña mirándolo desafiantemente – Aquel hombre gana dinero con negocios sucios y además… mató a mi hermana! –grito la niña volviendo a correr en dirección contraria al acantilado.

Vash se quedo unos momentos procesando la información… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabeza dura? Lo mejor sería que fuera a hablar con la niña y saber bien que hacia el hombre, porque en tal caso su deber era informar al sheriff o policía de la ciudad para procesar al hombre por asesinato.

_Vaya… es casi media noche, pero sino sigo la pista de la chiquilla podría no encontrarla luego..._ pensó el rubio, bueno, que mas daba, no tenía nada mejor que hacer…

Siguió el mismo sendero que la niña hasta llegar a una humilde casa, no tenia ventanas y la puerta se veía demasiado desgastada, desde afuera solo se podía percibir una tenue luz proveniente de una escuálida vela y de igual forma apenas se podían percibir dos sombras, una más grande que la otra pero más encorvada y delgada.

Vash se acerco y puso atención a la conversación

– … pero de verdad, estoy bien mamá, un tipo raro se atravesó pero me libre de él, Kuroneko me protegió… -decía la voz que Vash suponía era de la niña

– Hija, te pedí que no lo hicieras, aquel hombre puede venir a buscarnos y nos matará así como le hizo con nuestra Lú, eres lo único que me queda, hija no corras riesgos así de grandes, si tú me faltases no me quedaría nada en este mundo… -decía la mujer mayor sollozando

– No tienes de que preocuparte madre, soy ágil y fuerte, nadie podrá conmigo! Y juro que vengaré la muerte de mi hermana mayor… -decía la niña pero su madre la interrumpió

– No, por favor no hija mía, ya ha corrido suficiente sangre, mejor vámonos de este sitio-decía la mujer intentando ponerse de pie

No madre, primero iré a la ciudad y compraré las medicinas que necesitas, está muy débil tu salud-dijo la niña mientras revolvía unos frascos y le servía una taza de agua

Está bien, pero por favor hija cuídate… -la conversación seguía pero Vash ya había escuchado suficiente, la niña le recordó a el mismo hace 200 años, cuando odiaba a Knives por haber causado la muerte de toda la tripulación de la nave Semillas, el también quería venganza, y no fue hasta 100 años después que la consiguió, siguiendo los consejos de Wolf… _"debes matar si es necesario" _, la filosofía de Lem era algo que Vash siempre practico, hacer el bien sin matar y procurando no herir a los demás, pero después de su encuentro con Legato y las palabras del predicador Wolf decidió seguir su propia filosofía de hacer TODO lo necesario con tal de resolver una situación…

Vash dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando sintió que piso algo suave pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar un grato negro lo ataco.

– Ahhh! – grito Vash al recibir los arañazos del gato negro, dando a conocer su ubicación

– Hay alguien afuera!- exclamo la mujer

– Yo iré –dijo la niña y antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo, salió con un arma en sus manos apuntando al rubio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ah! Hola! Como se divierte el destino, no? Nos volvemos a encontrar caray! – decía Vash con un risa nerviosa alejándose poco a poco de la niña –Vamos no me dispares, solo paseaba …

–¿Quién es? –pregunto la madre a su hija

– El tipo raro que te dije que me tope –contesto la niña sin bajar el arma, su madre se asomo y sonrió al ver al rubio

– Es tu amigo? –pregunto la mujer

– No lo conozco – dijo la niña de forma seria y aun con el arma en alto

– Señora, soy solo un viajero, me llamo Erick y tuve el placer de conocer a su encantadora hija hace un rato –dijo Vash muy sonriente, en esos tiempos usaba el nombre de Erick…cuantos recuerdos le traía ese nombre…

– Déjalo pasar hija, si es un viajero debe estar cansado, es muy tarde – dijo la mujer ingresando a la vivienda

– La niña lo miro amenazantemente pero bajo el arma, de igual forma entro a la casa y Vash las siguió, Kuroneko entro al último.

Vash suspiró. La madre de la niña lo invito a tomar asiento en una silla de madera junto a la pequeña vela que tenían en casa. Como solo había dos sillas la niña se sentó en el suelo a un lado de su madre.

– Así que su nombre es Erick, mi nombre es Susan y mi hija se llama Laura –dijo la mujer acariciando la cabellera de su hija, la cual recargó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre.

– Como le decía antes Señora, mi nombre es Erick Wolfwood y me dedico a viajar por todo el mundo y hoy tuve la sorpresa de encontrarme con su hija – Contestó con una sonrisa para las dos mujeres, pero la menor solo le miro con rencor.

Así Vash continuo conversando con la mujer, acerca de sus viajes, las personas conocidas y demás temas, tan larga fue la charla que cuando menos se dieron cuenta la pequeña Lau estaba profundamente dormida.

– Ah! Mi dulce hija se lastimara si se queda así… -decía la mujer e hizo un intento por cargar a su hija, pero "Erick" le gano y cargo a la niña, la mujer le indico con un dedo hacia donde estaba la cama de la niña y el rubio se dirigió a ese sitio. Era un cuarto a un lado de la estancia donde estaban, pero solo tenía una pequeña ventana y en vez de una cama había un montón de cobijas sobre un poco de paja, el hombre la coloco sobre las cobijas y la abrigó con cuidado, miro el rostro de la niña alumbrado por los débiles rayos de luz de la luna que se lograban colar por la pequeña ventana

_Esta niña es como una fiera, me mira muy feo… pero así dormida parece una tan delicada_… - pensaba Vash

Después de contemplarla por un momento salió de la habitación y se encontró con la madre de la niña, Susan, sirviendo dos tazas de té.

– Usted ha sido muy amable, pudo atrapar a mi hija o lastimarla pero prefirió averiguar que ocurría aun si eso lo llevaba a implicarse en el problema, le doy mi más sincero agradecimiento – dijo la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– No tiene que agradecer mujer, yo solo me dedico a ayudar a las personas, si ese hombre ha cometido asesinato debería ser castigado – contesto "Erick".

– Cuando lo vi afuera usted me pareció conocido – comentó Susan

– Eh? Pero creo que no nos habíamos visto antes – dijo muy sorprendido el hábil pistolero

– Ciertamente, es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero mi abuela solía contarme cuentos e historias increíbles para dormir, y recuerdo que su favorita era la de Vash La estampida – comento la mujer sonriendo con nostalgia

– Ah! Y su abuela conoció a ese hombre? –pregunto Vash un poco asombrado

– Así es, un día después de hacer las compras para su abuela, se encontró a un hombre malherido y casi desnudo en un callejón con basura… - Vash abrió los ojos sorprendido… - así que decidió llevarlo a casa donde ella y su abuela cuidaron de él, el hombre se presento con el nombre de Erick y vivió con ellas un buen tiempo hasta que un día llego un predicador y se lo llevo…

– Pero si se llamaba Erick, que tiene que ver con Vash La estampida? –pregunto el hombre preguntándose internamente si aquella chica tan hiperactiva era la abuela de la mujer que tenía enfrente…

– Mi abuela Lina decía que después de la partida de Erick, se volvió a oír hablar de Vash el tifón humanoide, además de las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo de Erick y bueno, al parecer él le confesó la verdad a mi tatarabuela, porque ella en su lecho de muerte le dijo a mi abuela Lina "Erick es especial, el volverá un día, así que espéralo y cuida de él", Erick no regreso pero un tiempo después los rumores de Vash la estampida disminuyeron hasta convertirse en una leyenda – decía la mujer – y tu… te llamas Erick, y encajas perfectamente en la descripción que decía mi abuela "alto, rubio, de gabardina roja, gafas amarillas y una sonrisa nostálgica, alegre, compasivo y muy bondadoso, torpe como pocos". Al conversar contigo no pude evitar pensar que eres Vash – y la mujer comenzó a reír ligeramente

– Vaya, has pensado todo eso mientras conversábamos? – dijo Vash fingiendo estar enojado

– Ah! Discúlpame, no sé que estoy pensando, no podrías ser Vash la estampida, hace mucho tiempo que mi abuela murió, ella decía que Erick era como 10 años mayor que ella, es imposible, discúlpame – dijo la mujer e hizo una pequeña reverencia

– No te molestes, vaya, no estás equivocada – la mirada de Vash se volvió sombría y dijo con voz queda – yo soy Vash el tifón humanoide

Susan levanto la vista sorprendida, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?...

– T… tu eres Vash, el hombre que destruyo la ciudad de July y Augusta? – preguntó en un susurro la mujer como si quisiera evitar que alguien invisible los escuchara.

– Así es, yo se lo dije a tu tatarabuela, no soy humano, soy un humanoide y como has visto, no envejezco – respondió el rubio con una mirada muy triste – por eso dedico mi vida a ayudar a las personas, quiero proteger a todos los humanos.

– Bueno, entonces es cierto que hiciste un agujero en la quinta luna? – pregunto muy impactada

– Si, fui yo –

– No sé qué decir… me parece irreal que el protagonista de los cuentos de mi abuela aparezca luego de perseguir a mi hija… -

– Quizás era el momento de regresar a casa de Lina y la abuela – y sonrió un poco arrepentido… sí, intento regresar para saludar a ambas mujeres, pero se encontró con que ya no vivían allí, que se habían mudado, pero Vash nunca le puso un real esmero en volverlas a encontrar…

– Esto es muy extraño, pero me alegra que estés bien, sabes? Creo que mi abuela estaba enamorada de ti, siempre hablaba de Erick y que a pesar de lo imprudente que pudiera ser, siempre las salvaba. –

– Bueno, tu abuela… Lina era una chica encantadora, era como una hermana menor para mí, me aceptaron en su casa a pesar de no tener memoria, no sé cómo podré pagarles lo que hicieron por mí, soy un desconsiderado por no haber pagado esa deuda antes! – decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza

Susan sonrió, aquel hombre era igual que el que ella imaginaba de niña, no estaba asustada al conocerlo, al contrario, sentía que por fin había encontrado al ángel que cuidaría de su pequeña Laura… si, ella estaba enferma y sabia que no viviría mucho tiempo, necesitaba saber que alguien cuidara de su pequeña y si bien, un humanoide no sería la mejor opción… ellas no tenían mucho de donde escoger…

– Amm… Vash, puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo tímidamente la mujer interrumpiendo los golpes que el mismo se daba en la cabeza

– Claro, solo pregunta –

– A que has venido a esta ciudad? – preguntó con curiosidad

– Ah! He venido a tomar el gran tren que me llevara a la ciudad de Nueva July, oí que tienen problemas con un transformador viejo e iré para ayudarles a restaurar su energía – contestó el chico haciendo la señal de la victoria

– Ya veo, entonces no te quedaras mucho tiempo – la gran idea que tuvo hace un momento desapareció de golpe

– Si, también quise pasar por esta ciudad para visitar a un par de amigas, viví con ellas por mucho tiempo no muy lejos de aquí - respondió Vash con una triste sonrisa

– Entonces será mejor que te quedes a dormir lo que resta antes de que amanezca –

– Ahh no quisiera causar molestias – dijo el chico riendo nerviosamente, por lo que había visto de aquella pequeña casa tenían muchas carencias y no quería causarles problemas – lo único que yo quisiera es saber que ocurrió – y su mirada se torno seria, mostrando a la mujer la decisión en su corazón

– Bueno, no solemos decirle esto a nadie, pero hare una excepción con el amigo de mi abuela – contesto la mujer con una débil sonrisa – hace un tiempo vivía muy feliz con mi marido, era un hombre extraordinario, hasta que un día, la empresa donde trabajaba cayó en bancarrota, yo estaba embarazada de Laura y mi hija mayor tenía 7 años, Lucia me ayudaba a hacer alfarería, y las jarras y floreros que hacíamos los vendíamos para sobrevivir, mi esposo por su lado se dedico al juego y como era muy hábil después de 2 años se hizo de una pequeña fortuna…

Vash observo cómo se comenzaban a humedecer los ojos de la mujer, el aura de la habitación pareció enfriarse aun más de lo que ya estaba.

– … Logramos salir adelante, pero con el tiempo mi esposo se volvió ludópata, un adicto a los juegos, y a pesar de que las deudas estaban saldadas y el podía conseguir un trabajo más formal… - Susan comenzó a sollozar - … seguía jugando, hasta que un día llego a la ciudad un grupo de maleantes, a los cuales mi esposo les gano y a ellos no les gusto… y una noche, mientras él estaba fuera, nos encontraron a Lucia y a mí, y… se la llevaron… mi preciosa niña, se la llevaron – y el llanto de desbordo por los ojos de la mujer, sin poder oponerse mucho se levanto y tomo un pañuelo que estaba cerca de ella.

– Y su esposo que hizo? – pregunto Vash sintiendo como su corazón se encogía ante tal historia.

– Él los reto a un juego, todo o nada… no sé cómo mi esposo pudo creer en su palabra… a pesar de que gano la partida, los hombres le dispararon a nuestra hija… frente a nuestros ojos… solo tenía 10 años… y mi esposo lo único que pudo hacer fue huir, abandonándome con el cuerpo de mi hija… – la mujer comenzaba a perder la voz, pero se armo de valor y miro al hombre que tenía enfrente directo a los ojos – hace poco se cumplieron 9 años de ese momento, mi Laura no ha tenido un padre y ella cree que vengándose podrá recuperar todo lo que ella no tuvo, un hogar estable con un padre amoroso y su hermana mayor que tanto la cuidaba…

– Y el hombre al que le robo el dinero…? –

– El grupo de maleantes siguieron haciendo de las suyas, hasta que llego una banda más agresiva y los minimizaron, algunos se fueron y otros, como el señor Deimont se estableció y trafica armas ilegales y demás artículos. – respondió la mujer más tranquila pero aun agitada por el reciente llanto

– Con esos antecedentes es peligroso que Laura provoque a esos hombres –comento Vash soltando un suspiro, esa niña sí que era valiente.

– Lo sé, y se lo he dicho mil veces, pero ella no persiste de la idea de vengarse por algo que no presencio –respondió la mujer

– Bueno, si es así, antes de irme me encargare de esas personas, supongo que han causado muchos desastres y es tiempo de que la gente pueda vivir tranquila –respondió el joven con una gran sonrisa.

La mujer se sintió tranquila, su abuela tenía razón, siempre que Erick estaba involucrado en algo, un sentimiento de tranquilidad invadía a las personas. A pesar de que le alegraba lo que decía el hombre, un ataque de tos invadió a la mujer, Vash se levanto y enseguida le acerco agua, pero ni aun así podía controlar el ataque, pronto la pequeña Laura se despertó y le acerco a su madre la ultima pastilla de un pequeño frasco, solo así la mujer pudo descansar esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Vash salió acompañado de la niña en busca del medicamento de su madre, la pequeña seguía viendo con rencor al hombre, pero Vash sintió una gran ternura por la niña.

_Lina es bisabuela de Laura! No se parecen mucho físicamente pero en su carácter son igual de escandalosas… JAJAJA…_ - pensaba y se reía Vash, y la pequeña niña se sonrojaba por la vergüenza de que todos la vieran con ese hombre que se reía de la nada.

– Hey! Tú! Deja de ser hacer el ridículo y apresúrate! – exclamo Laura al entrar a una clínica de la ciudad.

Vash asintió muy contento cuando de pronto vio al hombre de la noche anterior acompañado de varios más, señalar a Lau cuando entraba en el edificio, al cerrar la puerta los hombres sacaron sus armas y se dirigieron con una mirada perversa a la clínica.

Justo cuando el primer hombre iba a abrir la puerta, Vash lanzo un disparo que dio a centímetros de tal hombre

– Cuál es tu problema niño? No deberías jugar con los grandes –dijo el primero

– Oye, acaso no eres el mismo de anoche? – pregunto el único hombre que Vash reconocía, Deimont o eso suponía

– Ah! Pues fue el caso de que me entere de una triste historia y pienso que es momento de ponerle fin – dijo Vash sin rodeos

– No sé de que hablas, pero si no pagarás el dinero que robo esa niña, entonces deja de estorbar y dejamos trabajar - respondió Deimont

– Unos años atrás les hubiera seguido el juego, pero la madre de la niña está enferma y necesita los medicamentos, váyanse antes de que la pequeña salga y los perdonaré – concluyo el tifón humanoide

Todos los hombres se empezaron a reír y una ráfaga de balas cubrió a Vash levantando el polvo; un agudo grito se escucho pero fue opacado por una grandes balas provenientes de la nube de polvo, y la cual, al desvanecerse dejo ver a todos los maleantes tirados en el suelo con balas en las piernas y cada uno en su mano derecha.

– Bien, esto es por la pequeña Lucia y no se vuelvan a meter con Laura, su madre o cualquier otra persona, porque entonces no dejaré que se los lleve la policía, yo mismo los terminaré – finalizo el rubio dando pasos seguros hacia la clínica dejando atrás la escena de los hombres heridos siendo arrestados por la policía, ya recibirían tratamiento médico en el hospital de la cárcel dado que sus heridas no eran de gravedad, solo los inmovilizaron.

– Wow! Como hiciste eso? –Pregunto Laura – lo vi todo desde el segundo piso de la clínica!

– Ah? – fingía confusión "Erick" mostrando su cara infantil – no sé de que hablas, yo solo tenía prisa y de pura suerte que esquive sus balas! Tenía mucho miedo!

– Yo siempre he querido usar armas pero mamá no me deja – dijo muy triste la niña, parecía que la aversión que sentía por aquel hombre tan alto se fue junto al maleante al que le robo una noche atrás

– Tu mamá es muy inteligente al hacer eso, tu eres una niña y no tienes porque mancharte las manos –

Pronto terminaron la compra de medicamentos, fueron al mercado por víveres y regresaron rápidamente a la humilde casa

– Mamá! Lo hubieras visto! El señor Erick les corto el paso con un balazo y luego ellos le dispararon! Zaz! Zaz! Y él hizo Bam! Bam! Y cuando pude ver estaban en el piso y la policía se los llevaba Zummm! – contaba la niña con mucho entusiasmo, su madre se mostraba muy contenta y Vash degustaba de unas ricas donas contemplándolas. Así se paso toda la tarde.

– Bueno señoritas, creo que ya es hora de que me marche, mi tren sale mañana temprano y debo estar atento – decía "Erick" levantándose y arreglando su gabardina

– Buu! Puedo irte a despedir mañana? – decía Laura con nostalgia, aquel hombre tan despistado era muy divertido y a Kuroneko le gustaba aunque lo piso.

– Claro, entonces descansen – Vash salió de la casa pero la mano de Susan lo detuvo

– Puedo hablarte un minuto? –preguntó

– Por supuesto, dime que ocurre –

– Ya sabes que estoy enferma… quizás no me quede mucho tiempo de vida y no albergo esperanzas de que algún día regrese mi esposo, ni siquiera sé si está vivo –decía la mujer en un tono bajo y despacio – no tenemos amistades y no contamos con algún apoyo fuera de algunos aldeanos…

– Necesitas dinero? –pregunto inocentemente el rubio

– No, con el dinero que trajo Lau podemos estar bien un tiempo… – Susan sonrió débilmente- Vash, sé que es difícil esto, pero sé que moriré pronto… - Vash comenzó a entender de qué se trataba y abrió mucho los ojos - podrías cuidar de Laura?

Vash no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responder, ayer mismo caminaba repitiendo el juramento que había hecho hace tanto tiempo "no crear nuevos lazos"...

– Sé que lo que te pido es mucho, pero yo no sé con quién más de confianza podría dejarla, ella es muy… activa y nadie aguanta mucho tiempo cuidándola, y de igual forma ella no confía mucho en la gente, menos en los hombres… pero tú le has dado confianza –

– Pero, porque me pides esto? Te ves muy bien Susan, y el doctor dijo que este medicamento era mucho mejor que los anteriores y… - Vash, en mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse estúpido por no saber qué hacer.

– Cuando te vi fuiste como una señal de que no estamos solas y necesito saber si alguien la cuidará… por eso me atrevo a pedirte esto, no respondas hoy, piénsalo y mañana me dices – sugirió la mujer, hizo una pequeña reverencia y regreso a su casa al lado de su hija.

Vash caminaba torpemente hacia el hotel, al llegar se desplomo en la cama y repaso los hechos… y luego de pensar mucho llego a una conclusión…

_Lina… por el cariño que te tengo hare lo que considero correcto… Mi amada Maryl que harías tu?, Milly me golpearías y dirías que la familia es lo más importante? Woolf, te estarías riendo de mi? …_ y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido…

A la mañana siguiente Vash recogió su equipaje, termino de pagar su estancia en el hotel y se dirigió al punto de partida del tren. Iba vestido de pantalones de mezclilla y una playera verde, pero aun su peculiar cabello rubio y lentes amarillos lo hicieron inconfundible para las dos mujeres que lo esperaban en la rampa de ascenso.

– Erick! Prométeme que volverás! –decía Laura llorando a todo pulmón

– Si! Te prometo que volveré! Y te traeré muchos recuerdos! Tú pórtate bien, es muy valiente y cuida de tu mama, ¿está bien?

– Si! – contesto la pequeña saludando como soldado, entonces su madre la mando a jugar con Kuroneko

– Te deseo un buen Viaje, Vash la estampida – dijo Susan con una triste sonrisa

– Yo… he pensado toda la noche que hacer con tu petición… pero sabes, así como conocí a tu abuela Lina, también voy a conocer a tus biznietos, en mi naturaleza esta él no envejecer, y es una maldición para mí, he visto morir a todas las personas importantes para mí, y decidí no volver a crear nuevos lazos – dijo Vash

– Entiendo, es tu decisión – dijo la mujer, muy dentro de si ya sabía que esa era la única respuesta que el hombre podida dar - Muchas gracias por tus atenciones

– No me malinterpretes, también lo hago porque creo que todavía no es tu hora de morir, y si tienes una hija por la que seguir, vivirás más tiempo! Es mejor que Lau crezca con el amor de una madre y no viajando por el planeta – finalizo el joven de más de 200 años

Susan abrió los ojos y vio la sinceridad en las palabras del hombre, sonrió y le dio de nuevo las gracias.

Sin más, Vash abordo el tren y este se puso en marcha.

– Tienes que regresar tonto! –gritaba Laura mientras intentaba correr a la par con el tren

– Claro! Cuida a tu madre y a Kuroneko! –decía la voz del rubio que se perdía ante el aumento de velocidad del transporte terrestre…

Ninguno de los dos sabía que serian sus últimas palabras en mucho tiempo y que el destino quería que sus caminos se cruzasen en algún momento en el futuro…

* * *

Hola! este es mi primer fic fuera del Fandom de Naruto, espero que sea de su agrado, en total serán 5 capítulos, quise ver este anime porque a un amigo muy especial le gusta, así que me le di un vistazo y termine volviéndome fan de la historia, por ello aquí les presento este fic.

¿Por qué lo escribo?: Porque quiero plasmar una historia ficticia del qué podría pasar, el final del anime fue muy bueno y contesto muchas dudas, pero quedo abierto a la posibilidad de alguna relación de Vash con Meryl, pero yo quise ir más allá, con un personaje OC y un final quizás más cerrado que el del anime, pero para saberlo deberán leer ;)

Este fandom en español está un poco abandonado, y no es que no espere un Review, pero tendré paciencia y espero que mis lectores se tomen la molestia de comentar, actualizaré el segundo capítulo cuando haya mínimo un review, así será cada capítulo y bueno, espero que quienes vean el fic en mi perfil encuentren una historia cautivadora y que se presta a la reflexión en Trigun y vean el anime/manga si no lo han hecho.

Disclaimer: Trigun es propiedad de Yasuhiro Nightow y solo uso a los personajes con fines de recreación, el único personaje de mi propiedad es Laura.

.-~-_.*almauchiha*._-~-. 10.4

Cambio y fuera X)


	2. La voz del pasado

Capitulo 2. La voz del pasado.

Era el medio día y "Erick" iba golpeándose la cabeza, maldiciendo e intentando no gritar.

–¿Porque soy tan cabeza dura? – Se preguntaba, Vash acababa de llegar a New Oregon, y fue directamente a casa de una madre y su hija que había conocido hace cuatro años, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ya no encontrar la casa y al preguntar a las personas que residían cerca de allí, se encontró con malas noticias, por eso estaba tan molesto consigo mismo.

Flash Back

– Disculpe señora, ¿no sabrá dónde está la señora Susan y su hija Laura? Fui a visitarlas pero su casa no está… – pregunto confundido el rubio a una mujer que paseaba con sus hijos

– Ah! Lo siento mucho joven, Susan murió hace tres años – respondió la mujer con una triste sonrisa

–¿c…como? – balbuceó el hombre confundido

– Si quiere saber qué ocurrió le aconsejo que vaya a la clínica de la ciudad, allí deben tener un expediente, con su permiso – y la mujer comenzó a avanzar sin dejar al joven formular su siguiente pregunta… _¿Y la pequeña Laura?..._

Rápidamente se dirigió a la clínica del sitio, recordando la última vez que estuvo allí…

Pronto Vash encontró al médico que firmó la acta de defunción y se presento como un familiar lejano de Susan.

–…Si, realmente estamos muy sorprendidos hasta la fecha, ninguna persona y menos una mujer sobrevivió tanto tiempo a esa enfermedad, realmente llegue a pensar que ella le ganaría a la enfermedad – dijo el médico muy triste, aquella mujer había sido muy valiente

– Entiendo, pero doctor, dígame ¿sabe donde esta Laura? –

– Prometí a Susan que le conseguiría un lugar a Laura en el orfanatorio de la ciudad, y así fue por unas semanas, pronto Laura escapo y no hemos vuelvo a saber de ella, lo siento – expresó muy apenado el médico caminando hacia una bodega

–¿Laura desapareció? – repitió sin creerlo

– Sí, siempre fue una niña muy revoltosa, no le gustaba estar en paz en ningún sitio, solo quería estar con su madre… cuando ella murió Laura no se quiso alejar de ella – y el médico entro a la bodega, quito algunas cajas y saco una caja de cartón muy empolvada y húmeda y se la dio al rubio – son las pertenencias de Susan, la clínica se hizo cargo del cuerpo, pero nadie reclamo sus pertenencias ni se firmo su expediente, en parte porque Laura era menor de edad, ¿usted se haría cargo de eso?

– Sí, yo me llevo las cosas – respondió Vash

– Por cierto, también dejo una última voluntad para su hija – comento el doctor señalando una carta sellada con cera que se encontraba al fondo de las demás cosas de la caja.

Pronto se le dio un expediente y su copia, Vash firmo con el nombre de Erick y tomo el contenido de la caja vieja, la cual contenía dos sortijas de oro, un pañuelo, la carta sellada y un colgante relicario, que a su vez tenía en un lado una foto de una pareja cargando a una bebe, era la familia que Laura nunca conoció y en la otra Susan abrazaba a Laura de unos 7 años, a Vash se le encogió el corazón, guardo las pertenencias de Susan en su gabardina roja y se alejo del lugar…

Fin del Flash Back

–¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué no regrese antes? Ahh! Mi tonta memoria! Si hubiera vuelto un año antes podría haber cuidado de la pequeña Laura! Ahora tendrá 13 años y está perdida… ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

Y con los ánimos arriba el androide obtuvo un objetivo más para su viaje, ahora no solo viajaría para ayudar a las personas, sino que !tenía que encontrar a la biznieta de Lina!

,_~~~~~10 años después~~~~~_,

–¡Señor Erick! ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo sabía que había agua bajo esa zona? – preguntaba un ingeniero rodeado de personas que saltaban de alegría al saber que no volvería a sentir escasez de agua, pues el pozo que habían encontrado estaba conectado a un manto acuífero, que si cuidaban, les duraría mucho tiempo.

– Bueno, creo que fue pura casualidad – decía el joven rascándose la nuca y riendo sin parar

– ¡Esto amerita un festejo! – gritaba el alcalde del pueblo y todos se dirigieron al bar principal del sitio.

Entre copa y copa nuestro héroe, con su gabardina roja disfrutaba del momento, abrazando a dos chicas vestidas muy provocativamente, hasta que de pronto Vash se quedo dormido sobre el sofá…

Poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y notó que las dos chicas que estaban con él, ya con menos euforia ya que él se había quedado dormido, y hablaban en voz baja, Vash intentó reconciliar el sueño y hacerse el desentendido, por tantos años de experiencia sabía que si se hacia el dormido las mujeres desistían de la idea de pasar una noche de pasión con él. Sin embargo le llamo la atención el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

…¿enserio? Yo también supe que la situación en el pueblo de La rosa estaba mal, pero no tanto como tú me dices –

Si, un primo mío dice que se vendrá a vivir a aquí con su familia, porque allá están secuestrando a las mujeres y está preocupado por su esposa e hijas –

¡Y quien sabe para qué cosas se las llevan! Qué bueno que nosotras estamos cerca de una ciudad grande y la policía nos protege –

Muy cierto, por cierto, ya viste que el otro día Victoria traía un vestido Rojo ¡enorme! Que se compre cosas caras pero mínimo de su talla… – Vash perdió el hilo de la conversación, porque ya tenía idea de donde sería su próximo destino: Pueblo la rosa.

…

Un par de días después Vash se encontraba caminando por el desierto, pero muy cerca de allí se encontraba un letrero gigante que decía "Pueblo La Rosa".

– Bien! He llegado, veré que ocurre aquí – susurró con decisión y cruzo la entrada principal, el pueblo se veía muy enérgico y alegre y Vash se cayó de la impresión – ¿pero que pasa con esta gente? ¿No deberían estar preocupado por sus mujeres? – gritó al ver a un par de niñas corriendo y una joven como de 15 años siguiéndolas, a un lado tres mujeres cargaban a sus hijos y parecía que estaban en un festival.

Vash estaba consternado y fastidiado, ¿cruzó el desierto para nada?

– No vuelvo a confiar en lo que digan dos chicas de compañía – decía el rubio – disculpe buen hombre, hace unos días oí que había una banda de secuestradores… y hoy veo al pueblo muy alegre – decía confundido Vash a un anciano que pasaba a su lado

– pues veras jovencito, una chica muy hábil se encargo de esa banda el día de ayer y hoy estamos muy felices, el sheriff la condecoró hace un par de horas – respondió el anciano señalando en dirección a un restaurante – allí esta ahorita la fiesta con nuestra salvadora, ella recupero a mi pequeña nieta!

Vash muy interesado se acerco al sitio indicado, abrió las puertas de par en par y se sintió en el paraíso.

– ¡Válgame el cielo! ¡Me morí y no me di cuenta! – dijo intentando cerrar la boca para no resbalar con su propia baba

En aquel restaurante se encontraban decenas de mujeres, la mayoría eran muy jóvenes y estaban felices de haber podido regresar a su hogar. Sin embargo en el centro de aquel harem había una chica con una llamativa cabellera roja que era vitoreada por las chicas y sus familias, le daba la espalda a Vash, ella vestía unos pantalones negros con numerosas bolsas y una blusa blanca muy larga, que se dejaba ver aunque llevase encima un gran abrigo café, a su lado se veía una gran mochila de viaje y como Vash noto al entrar, una gran cabellera roja que llegaba hasta casi el final de su espalda, tal cabello quebradizo se movía al son de su dueña.

Y Vash, aun sin ver su rostro, sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espalda, pronto se dio una leve bofetada y reaccionó, no sabía que había significado lo que sintió, pero quería saber que ocurrió en este pueblo.

– Este… disculpen… quisiera ordenar algo de comer – dijo el rubio a una señora con mandil

– Claro – le respondió dándole un menú y señalándole una mesa no muy apartada del festejo

Mientras continuaba la celebración alrededor de la chica de cabello rojo.

– ¿Enserio no te dio miedo? – pregunto un niño pequeño abrazado a su mamá

– ¿Por qué habría de darme miedo? solo eran un grupo de barbaros – respondió una dulce voz

– ¡No solo eso! Sino que cuando saco su arma y ellos se rieron pero ella no se intimidó ¡al contrario! ¡Les disparo y no fallo ni uno! – Dijo una chica de corta cabellera negra, que en su mirada solo podía reflejar admiración en sus ojos

– ¡Laura-san! ¿Me enseñarías a usar las armas como tú? – pregunto muy emocionado el niño

– No creo que tu mamá quiera eso, además, eres muy pequeño y no tienes porque mancharte las manos, déjame ese trabajo a mi – dijo sonriente la chica

Sin embargo los gritos de alegría y exclamaciones de agradecimiento se vieron detenidos por que un hombre de gabardina roja se estaba ahogando con… un vaso de agua…

– ¡Joven! ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo la señora que segundos antes le estaba tomando la orden

– ¡Tú! – Grito Vash señalando con su dedo índice a la fuente de toda esa excitación – ¿tú venciste a esa banda de secuestradores? – él no estaba escéptico porque fuera una mujer, sino porque mientras bebía su agua oyó el nombre de Laura y luego las palabras que ella dijo, y por la sorpresa se ahogó_… Dijo las mismas palabras que yo le dije… ¿será la chica que he estado buscando por 10 años? O es una simple casualidad..._

– ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – pregunto molesta la chica de cabello de fuego, al parecer malinterpreto la sorpresa del rubio, se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Vash, acercando amenazadoramente su rostro al del sujeto que le gritó momentos antes.

Realmente no, solo que me sorprendió… – y el androide se quedo sin palabras, aquel rostro triste... aquellos ojos azules, no azules como el mar, sino azules con un travieso toque verde… los reconocería en cualquier sitio, nariz chica, boca fina… pero una gran cicatriz en su cien que Vash notó cuando ella acomodó su cabello para mirarlo fijamente –… ¿te llamas Laura?

– ¿Algún problema con eso? – respondió bruscamente la chica

– No, no, ¡no! – negó frenéticamente haciendo movimientos negativos con su cabeza

– Tsk …– ella iba a continuar molestando a aquel hombre que se le hacía conocido, pero fueron interrumpidos por unas cuantas balas que desplomaron la puerta del establecimiento.

– Si que son valientes al regresar aquí – dijo la mujer llamada Laura – todas váyanse, estos bastardos no saben medirse…

En cuestión de segundos el local quedo vacio, para alivio de Laura, pero se molesto al ver que el hombre de gabardina al tratar de salir se tropezó con un banco y se cayó al suelo y parecía que no se iba a mover de ese sitio

– No podría conocer yo a una persona tan torpe como él – dijo con pesadez, así que devolvió la mirada a los hombres, eran tres… – veo que sus amigos no los acompañan, ¿Y bien? ¿Todavía no aprenden la lección?

– Ayer nos tomaste desprevenidos, pero hoy no saldrás victoriosa, niña – dijo uno de los maleantes dando varios pasos hacia ella,

– No les conviene acercarse si no quieren terminar como sus amigos – y dicho eso saco una pequeña pistola de su abrigo

– Eres muy creída muñeca – dijo otro de los atacantes, y todos sacaron sus revólveres, pero antes de que pudieran apretar el gatillo Laura se movió disparándoles, derribando mesas y ocultándose tras la barra que ofrecía la parrilla del sitio, al llegar allí, se sorprendió de ver también allí al rubio de antes

– La gatita quiere jugar a las escondidillas, así será más divertido destrozar tu ego, ¿te han dicho que lo tienes muy elevado? –dijo uno de los hombres acercándose y disparando a la parte de arriba de donde estaba Laura destruyendo la vajilla y frascos que habían ahí.

– No te muevas – le dijo a Vash y salió apuntando con dos pistolas, la primera que saco y luego una más grande, y así comenzó el tiroteo.

Pronto Laura ya no vio a uno, pensó que lo había derribado, y eso la lleno de más confianza…

– ¡Ya acabemos con esto! – grito al notar que se le acababan las municiones, aun no había tenido tiempo de reponer las que gastó el día anterior.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el silencio reinara en el lugar, Laura se levantó e inspeccionó el lugar con la vista, ya no había peligro. O eso pensó ella.

– Levántate – le ordeno a Vash, este le hizo caso, aun estaba muy sorprendido por el manejo de armas de demostró aquella chica…_ ¿realmente será la Laura que estoy buscando?..._

– ¡Vaya! Eres sorprendente… – dijo el chico androide como queriendo asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

– Bueno, de alguna forma debía sobrevivir – respondió quitándose un mechon de cabello de la cara – en fin, llamemos para que nos presten un transporte, los llevare a la policía de la ciudad, y allí se quedaran mucho tiempo – y salto sobre la barra donde se protegió para acercarse a los dos hombres que sollozaban de dolor en el piso

– Falta uno – señalo el rubio

– Tsk , cobarde, debió huir… lo que me recuerda, eres un torpe, pudiste salir herido si yo no hubiera controlado la situación – regañó Laura al chico, cuando de pronto se oyó un disparo y ella se sintió caer.

Lo que ocurrió fue que el tercer hombre que faltaba se salió del local y desde una ventana le disparo a ella, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquel chico de traje rojo la abrazó y tiro al suelo, sacando él su propia arma y derribando al hombre que un solo disparo.

Laura quedo en shock, tenía sangre en la ropa, pero no le dolía nada, por lo menos no sentía un dolor por disparo, sino de golpe, pronto reacciono y el chico de gabardina roja la había cubierto… y él recibió el disparo…

– ¡Oye! ¡Reacciona! ¡Reacciona! – le gritaba, mientras trataba de cubrir la hemorragia que salía del sitio del impacto le había dado en el lado izquierdo del pecho, donde estaba el corazón.

…

El sol se colaba por la ventana y las paredes blancas del hospital hacían que la luz te lastimara un poco los ojos, y más si llevabas dormido poco más de una semana…

– ¡Ahh! ¡Qué sueño tan reparador! – decía el rubio luego de un gran bostezo, de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho y noto que tenía un gran vendaje y que una roja cabellera estaba esparcida por el sillón que estaba al lado de su cama.

– Cierto, ya recuerdo que paso – decía muy feliz, pero cuando recordó a Laura su mirada se torno seria

– Así que ya ha despertado, usted es un joven muy sano – dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación

– ¡Un joven muy sano y con hambre! – exclamo el rubio con su infantil cortesía

– Claro que si, ha estado alimentándose con intravenosa, luego de tomar sus signos vitales ordenaré que le traigan el desayuno – dijo amablemente la enfermera mientras le tomaba la presión y revisaba la maquina a la que estaba conectado – bien, dentro de poco le traeré su comida – y se retiro del sitio

En cuanto la puerta se volvió a sentar, Vash se puso de pie y noto que vestía una bata de hospital… _menos mal, no me gusta que vean mis cicatrices…_, aun resentía un poco el impacto pero podía moverse, lentamente se acerco a la chica que dormía, removió un poco de su largo cabello y pudo contemplar su rostro… luz de luna o luz de sol, de cualquier forma el delicado rostro de Laura siempre se vería hermoso…

Ahh! No pienses tonterías, ¡Meryl me golpearía! – se dijo a sí mismo y regreso a su cama.

Vash se aburrió de esperar y tenía mucha hambre, así que se dedico a jugar con un cable de la maquina a pegarle a la bolsa de suero, los golpecitos despertaron a Laura, pero no se movió de cómo estaba, solo se dedico a contemplar al hombre que tenía delante suyo, se le hacía vagamente familiar.

– Así que ya despertaste – dijo la chica luego de un rato

Vash volteo dejando de jugar y la miro a los ojos, ni ella ni él desviaron la mirada, sentían una extraña sensación, como una conexión.

Y así siguieron sin decir palabra, hasta que momentos después golpearon la puerta y Laura se apresuro a abrirla y recibió la comida, acercándosela al chico.

– Bueno, y después de todo, ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto sentada a su lado

Vash iba a decirle "Erick" pero algo le impidió hacerlo… sin embargo no podía cambiar su nombre porque todo el mundo lo conocía como Erick… _a excepción de tu madre, pero ella murió…_

– Ahhh… mi nombre es Erick – Dijo secamente, nunca le había costado tanto usar ese nombre, quizás extrañaba los tiempos en los que era Vash la estampida y tenía a sus amigos a su lado.

– Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero bueno, mi nombre es Laura – respondió sin dar a notar que se dio cuenta de cómo él dudo al dar su nombre. – Yo no te pedí nada, así que no debería agradecerte por protegerme, pero lo hare… gracias Erick – Y luego sonrió

– Ni lo menciones, fue un reflejo –

– Por lo que veo también eres un pistolero ¿verdad? – y ella saco el arma de plata que siempre acompañaba a Vash

– Si, viajo por el mundo ayudando a las personas –

– Vaya, nunca creí que conocería a el justiciero Erick el amable – "Erick" la miro asombrado

– Veo que tienes un problema con las mujeres, no deberías subestimarnos tanto – le replicó

– Me malinterpretas, yo no las subestimo – Vash admiraba a las mujeres, que pruebas quería de ello si vivió por años con Meryl y Milly, dos chicas impresionantes.

– Entonces ¿por qué gritaste en el restaurant? – pregunto ella con curiosidad

– Es que… he viajado por 10 años buscando a una niña de 13 años – respondió Vash poniéndose serio, cosa muy rara en su persona, de pronto el ambiente cálido se torno asfixiante

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunte o conmigo? –

– Es que creo que eres tú –

– ¿Yo? Pe… pero porque me buscarías a mi – pregunto muy confundida – no tengo 13 años

– Ya lo sé, lo que digo es que tengo 10 años buscándote – la miro, no había duda de que ella era la hija de Susan – tu madre estaba enferma, ¿no es así?

Laura abrió los ojos de sorpresa, quizás aquel hombre era…

– ¿Tu eres el tipo que se encargo de los hombres que mataron a mi hermana? –

– Sí, yo te corretee hasta el acantilado y luego te seguí a casa donde conocí a tu madre y al día siguiente me encargue de esos maleantes… –

Laura no lo podía creer, estaba frente al hombre que conoció en su infancia, bajo su mirada, no quería llorar, estaba tan lejos de aquel sitio donde vivió, que creyó que podría olvidar para siempre su pasado

– ¿Y para que me buscas? Mi madre murió hace 11 años… y tu nunca regresaste– dijo desviando la vista, ya no tenía ganas de seguir en aquella habitación, pero quería saber para que la buscaría aquel hombre.

– Quería entregarte… – decía abriendo un bolsillo de su gabardina roja y saco una amarillenta carta, una caja que contenía los dos anillos, el relicario y un pañuelo, Laura miró los objetos y su mirada se oscureció – esto… son las pertenencias de tu madre…

Laura tomo entre sus manos la caja y contemplo los objetos.

– ¿Solo para entregarme esto recorriste medio planeta? – preguntó la chica con voz queda

Erick abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

– Tu madre… Susan me pidió que cuidara de ti… – respondió al cabo de unos minutos

– No necesito que alguien cuide de mi –

– Lo entiendo, te has vuelto muy hábil en el uso de las armas…–

– Tenía que aprender si quería sobrevivir – dijo y se puso de pie – termina de comer, hablamos luego – y terminando de decir eso, tomo su mochila de viaje y salió de la habitación.

– Lina… ayúdame… – suspiro Vash antes de dedicarse por completo a comer.

Al día siguiente Vash fue dado de alta del hospital, estaba preocupado porque Laura no habida regresado a la habitación del hospital, quizás se había escapado...

– No debo pensar de esa forma, la buena fortuna acompaña al que la llama –decía el chico cuando vio a un señor caminando con su nieta, decidió preguntar por Laura – disculpe buen hombre, ha visto a una chica alta, pelirroja...–Vash aun no terminaba de hablar cuando el hombre le señalaba el bar de la ciudad, era de mala vida y Vash se preguntaba que podría estar haciendo Laura allí. Se dirigió al lugar señalado pero no encontró a la chica en ningún lado, desanimado salió del local y camino por toda el pueblo en su búsqueda.

Ya era tarde, el sol se había escondido y una blanca luna en cuarto creciente, saltaba por los techos de los edificios y paso por una zona muy oscura cuando de repente oyó un disparo, el androide se dirigió en aquella dirección, y se encontró con un grupo de personas reunidas.

– Ya que estamos en el tejado estamos mas seguro, ¿quien podría escucharnos aquí? – dijo uno de los hombres y los demas lo siguieron a través de unas escaleras, Vash pensó en retirarse de allí, ¿Quien pensaría que un androide los escuchaba? cuando estaba emprendiendo el camino, se dispuso a pasar por un lado de ellos pero en gran silencio para que no lo notaran y seguir su búsqueda, pero le llamo la atención el rumbo que tomaba esa discusión.

– Bien, como les decía antes nuestro plan se tuvo que atrasar unos días debido a la llegada de esa banda de secuestradores, y con ello la presencia de la chica pelirroja, debemos ser precavidos, todo esta listo y solo es cosa que el jefe dé la señal para comenzar el golpe de estado, no somos el único pueblo que piensa levantarse contra las autoridades de la ciudad central, ¡nosotros buscamos la anarquía!. Nuestro deber es demostrar quien manda y así tomaremos el control de esta ciudad, haremos que bandas como la que la pelirroja derroto parezcan un juego a comparación de nosotros – exclamó el que había sugerido subir al tejado, los demás vitorearon las palabras, solo un joven de unos 14 años tomo la palabra...

– Pero... ¿Qué ganaremos nosotros con declararle la guerra a las autoridades? la ciudad ya está tranquila, solo crearíamos caos y una división entre las personas, entre los que quieren guerra y los que no... – pero antes de que terminara de hablar un hombre cerca de él le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

– ¿Te atreves a cuestionar las ordenes e ideales del grupo? – dijo el hombre que lo golpeo

– N... No es eso, es sólo que... – pero lo volvieron a golpear

– Eres un maldito huérfano que recibimos en nuestra hermandad, te dimos cobijo, te alimentamos y hasta te dimos un nombre, lo menos que podemos esperar de tu parte es un poco de cooperación con la finalidad que persiguen los que te criamos, ¿o no Marcus? – le dijo el primer hombre en hablar.

– Si... Si señor, disculpen mi insolencia – dijo el chico limpiando con su manga el hilo de sangre que escurría de su boca.

– Bien, estas son las ordenes de hoy, mañana un comité organizado por algunos de ustedes llevarán a la "heroida" al bar del pueblo con el pretexto de invitarle una copa en agradecimiento, y le pondrán veneno a su bebida y así nos libramos de ese inconveniente, y a la media noche comenzará el ataque...– y los hombres asintieron, y riendo a carcajadas comenzaron a entrar en la vivienda.

Vash no termino de oír su retirada porque aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, debía encontrar a Laura lo mas pronto posible o la perdería cuando apenas la encontró...

._..Susan ayúdame a encontrar a tu hija..._

"Erick" no durmió aquella noche, registro cada rincón de ese pueblo, no era tan grande como una ciudad, pero si lo suficiente como para perderse debido a sus calles tan iguales.

– tsk, lo que me queda es ir al bar y esperar cuando se aparezca, allí la salvaré – pensó Vash y se dirigió al local.

Siendo las 6 de la tarde, Vash se dispuso a comer cuando una roja cabellera entro sola por la puerta principal, el androide tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella, pero espero, iba sola y no quería que huyera... ademas tenia hambre y algo le decía que cuando le hablara ella no le dejaría terminar de comer en paz. En aquel momento no llevaba su gabardina roja, iba vestido con una playera azul y jeans negros, sin olvidar su pistola de plata en la cintura, como siempre. Se apresuró a comer bien.

Mientras tanto Laura no creyó encontrar a aquel rubio que abandonó en el hospital en el bar, ningún herido en su sano juicio iría a tomar alcohol sin esperar antes unas semanas para recuperarse, ¡y que bueno! así podría tomar todo lo que ella quería sin ser acosada por aquel hombre que le recordaba el pasado que quería olvidar...

– Cantinero, deme una botella, y ¡la primera ronda para todos, corre por mi cuenta! – Grito la chica y todos los hombres que estaban en aquel sitio gritaron agradecidos, muchos la invitaron a sentarse con ellos, pero la chica los rechazo de forma amigable, quería tomar sola. Vash terminó de comer pero se quedo contemplándola, ¿Cómo una chica podía tomar tanto alcohol y seguir de pie? bueno, ella no estaba exactamente de pie, esta desparramada en un viejo colchón donde estaba sola riendo y conversando con la botella... y eso ya no era normal, así que se puse de pie y se sentó a su lado.

– ... y entonces le disparé y el tipo cayó... – decía la chica riéndose, cuando noto que alguien se sentaba a su lado – Hey! pedí que me dejaran sola! – exclamó, la cara del chico se le hacia conocida, pero en realidad solo podía ver su cabello, era tan chistoso... se parecía al del tipo de la gabardina roja...

– Lo siento, es que ya no había lugares disponibles – y como Laura no estaba en condiciones de fijarse bien a su alrededor, le creyó.

– Bien, quédate, pero no me molestes – decía mientras se tomaba un vaso de wisky de un trago

– Eres buena con el alcohol –

– Años de practica, el alcohol es como las pistolas, una vez que les hayas el truco, son pan comido –

– ¿Así que también eres pistolera? –

– Así es, estuve en la policial un tiempo y aprendí ahí lo básico sobre defensa personal, pero sabes, los policías son inútiles, solo sirven para encarcelar a los maleantes que los caza recompensa derrotamos, por eso me salí, ¡Si señor! soy un alma libre, no puedo acatar ordenes de nadie – decía mientras golpeaba la mesa y su botella de caía, rápidamente ella la levanto y tomo directo de la botella un gran trago.

– Yo también quiero – dijo Vash pero ella lo miró de forma amenazante, parecía que no quería compartir de su botella – Cantinero, tráigame dos botellas de wisky.

– ¿Intentaras ligarme invitándome un trago? – pregunto ella de forma burlona, tenía suficiente dinero como para aceptar algo de un cualquiera...

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? son mías, mi trabajo me costo conseguir mi dinero, yo no gasto en chicas, las chicas me persiguen a mi – dijo "Erick" recibiendo las dos botellas y guiñandole el ojo a un par de mujeres que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos.

– ¡Vaya! No me gustan los hombres como tu que abusan de las mujeres, ¡es mas! me recuerdas a un tipo raro que vi hace un par de días, subestimando a las mujeres, ¡Ja! si lo vuelvo a ver le daré un golpe que lo hará arrepentirse por buscarme. – y se puso a lanzar puñetazos al aire, era cómico pero Vash dio las gracias de que ella estuviera lo suficientemente borracha para que no lo reconociera.

Mientras ellos discutían los hombres de la noche anterior entraron al bar y buscaron con la mirada a la pelirroja, pronto dieron con ella, pues gran escándalo armaba, se acercaron a la barra, pidieron una cerveza para cada uno y el que parecía el líder ordeno dos, y a una de ellas le vertió un polvito blanco que no dejo rastro. Vash noto todas sus acciones hasta su llegada, ya se había acabado las dos botellas de wisky, pero no estaba borracho...

– Buenas tardes, Jovencita le estamos muy agradecidos por lo que hizo por nuestra aldea – dijo uno de ellos

– Sí, ¿nos permite beber una ronda con usted? – preguntó otro

– No lo creo, ya me marcho a mi hotel que se acabo el dinero – dijo ella intentando ponerse de pie, cosa que no logro y volvió a caer sentada donde antes estaba. Vash se hizo el dormido.

– No te apresures, nosotros ponemos la cerveza – y le pusieron frente a ella la cerveza "especial"

– Mmm bueno, yo no tomo cosas tan corrientes como cerveza, pero en fin, si es lo mejor... – dijo Laura denigrando a los hombres quienes no dijeron nada y furiosos esperaron a que ella se envenenara, entonces ellos reirían.

Laura estiró la mano para tomar su cerveza cuando de pronto el rubio de levanto de golpe...

– ¡Ahhh! ¡tengo sed! – se levanto, gritó con furia y le arrebato la cerveza a la chica y cuando quiso darse media vuelta y sentarse se tropezó con el sillón y cayó de bruces estrellando su cabeza y la cerveza en el piso, el estruendo hizo que todo el bar volteara a verlo, muchos empezaron a reír, la chica, sumamente fastidiada se puso de pie y consiguió caminar hasta la salida

– Luego me invitan un trago menos barato, cuando no esté ese idiota... – y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

– Rápido, tras ella – dijo el lider muy enojado, cuatro hombres salieron tras de ella, el jefe y dos mas se encargarían del borracho que arruino su plan.

– Y tu vienes con nosotros, te daremos una paliza que no olvidaras muchacho – le dijeron mientras lo sacaban del bar a rastras – tu y esa chica pagarán el haber retrasado nuestros planes.

Vash se hacia el desmayado cuando vio que tenían acorralada a Laura en un callejón oscuro, lo lanzaron al lado de la chica que yacía en el suelo, tenia una herida de bala en la pierna derecha que sangraba mucho.

– Es su fin muchachos, ¿alguna ultima palabra?–

– Bastardos, creen que podrán conmigo – y desde el suelo Laura comenzó a disparar, pero no consiguió mucho, su pierna estaba realmente herida.

– Quédate atrás de mi – le dijo Vash mientras se colocaba frente a ella y sacaba su gran pistola de plata, entre el cansancio y el susto, los efectos de la borrachera se le bajaron a Laura y gracias a la pistola pudo reconocer al hombre que la acompañaba...

– ... eres Erick... – susurró antes de desmayarse. Recobró la conciencia minutos después, Erick la llevaba cargando hacia una pequeña pensión donde él se hospedaba aunque en realidad solo guardaba allí su equipaje, ella no dijo nada hasta que él la depositó en la cama, ambos sabían que era el momento de hablar.

– ¿Por qué no me llevaste a un hospital? –

– Tengo lo suficiente para curarte, no es una herida profunda, aunque debo parar la hemorragia, ademas de que no puedo dejar que te vuelvas a escapar – susurró el chico sacando su botiquín de primeros auxilios, y se dio la tarea de limpiar la herida.

Laura no pudo dormir, era apenas medianoche y un silencio incomodo los invadió.

– No regresaste al hospital –

– No, no lo hice –

– ¿Por qué? –

– No me apetece recordar el pasado, cuando huí del orfanato juré enterrar todos esos recuerdos –

– ¿También olvidar a tu madre? –

Laura miró a los ojos a "Erick"

– ¿Por qué usas un nombre falso? Te pasó algo en el pasado que te hizo tomar esa decisión, no?– lo retó la chica

– Tienes razón, si me cuentas que te ha pasado en estos 10 años, yo te diré mi verdadero nombre –

– Y la razón por la que lo ocultas – dijo Laura con firmeza

– Si, y la razón por la que me hago llamar Erick Wolfwood, pero primero te escucho – dijo el joven tendiéndole un vaso con agua

Laura suspiró profundamente y comenzó su historia...

– Cuando mamá murió yo fui en busca de mi padre, no podía quedarme quieta en el orfanato, ademas de que las personas de ese lugar eran muy duras conmigo, me exigían trabajar mucho tiempo y casi no me alimentaban, me humillaban y no permitían que los demás niños convivieran conmigo, los hicieron despreciarme, años después comprendí que eso fue porque la esposa del Señor Deimont, el hombre que mato a mi hermana – Vash recordaba bien a ese hombre – era la encargada del orfanato, ella se desquito conmigo hasta que una noche quiso matarme... entro a mi habitación y quiso clavarme un cuchillo, pero me moví a tiempo y solo me dejo esta cicatriz en la sien – y se hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello dejando al descubierto una cicatriz mediana que de seguro en el rostro de una niña se vería enorme –

– ¿Por qué no fuiste a la policía? –

– No me quitaban la vigilancia de encima, pero esa noche tome huí, la señora soltó el cuchillo, lo tomé y se lo clavé, así logre salir corriendo por la ventana y me interné en el bosque hasta llegar a mi casa... nunca supe que daño le causo la herida que le hice, pero en ese momento, cuando sentía mi propia sangre correr en mi rostro combinada con la de esa persona, supe que mis manos ya estaban manchadas... – Laura comenzó a sollozar – estuve un tiempo en casa, pero no fue lo mismo, no tenía dinero, no estaba mamá... no tenía nada que hacer en ese sitio tan frió y desolado...

Laura se abrazó, intentando no mover su pierna quiso darse calor a si misma; el solo recordar la soledad y el dolor de esos días era terrible, todos los recuerdos que juro borrar volvían para azotarla y clamar su sangre...

Se le encogió el corazón a Vash, y el sufrimiento de aquella chica le cayó como un rayo, calándole hasta lo mas profundo se su ser...

– Me fui de la ciudad y cruce el desierto, cuando estaba a punto de morir deshidratada, un grupo de viajantes me recogió y viví un tiempo con ellos, trabaje y aprendí la vida nómada, sin un sitio al cual pertenecer... después, cuando tenia 15 años me uní al cuerpo de policía y allí comprendí que si no podía tener una familia, entonces podría proteger a las personas, asegurar a los niños una vida cálida y tranquila, junto a sus padres... – y sonrió con tristeza – pero me llevé una gran decepción cuando vi que la policía no era lo suficientemente poderosa como esperaba, me salí y comencé a vagar por el mundo, de ciudad en ciudad, aprendiendo técnicas de disparo y protegiendo a las personas... así como tu me protegiste a mi...

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y cada uno se perdió en un sentimiento cálido que les hizo olvidarse de todo, sin escudos ni apariencias que cuidar, ambos decidieron que podían confiar en el otro... quizás ya había llegado la hora de dejar actuar sus deseos que tanto tiempo estuvieron escondidos en el fondo de sus almas...

Continuará...

* * *

Hola!

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, a los tres reviews. Muchas gracias!

En cuanto terminé de ver el anime comencé a escribir y diseñar este fic (a mediados del 2011), lo único que noté es que como vi el anime en español de España se me quedo la intención de querer transmitir las expresiones de Vash con un dejo Español, espero que eso no incomode a los lectores, de lo contrario por favor opinen y yo lo arreglaré :D

Es la primera vez que publico una continuación tan rápido, :) la historia ya está definida, solo es cosa de dejar que mi inspiración haga magia :D

Disclaimer: Trigun es propiedad de Yasuhiro Nightow y solo uso a los personajes con fines de recreación, el único personaje de mi propiedad es Laura.

.-~-_.*almauchiha*._-~-. 10.4

Cambio y fuera X)

Domingo 16 de Julio del 2012


End file.
